Fifty Colors of Yuuki Juudai
by FlameofSwords
Summary: Juudai has encountered many colors. Each one of them holds some kind of meaning. 6: Bright Orange: The color that was close to red and thus following him around as well.
1. Red

**Well I was bored and this was jumping in my mind a lot, so a collection of 50, 100 word drabbles as one really large character study on Yuuki Juudai.**

* * *

**Red: The color of the blood he saw. It was also the color of his dorm and his favorite.**

* * *

Red really was his staple color.

It was his favorite color - there was no denying that - but he didn't expect it to appear so much.

Juudai didn't even plan any of this. When he enrolled, he didn't have a clue as to what the dorms or colors meant. He just wanted to get in, which he did. And in his favorite color as well. Totally not planned. At least not by him - he _always _failed at planning.

And then there was the blood that followed him around. Why did red have to be so attached to him?


	2. Light Brown

**Light Brown: The color of the monster that lead to Chronos losing the duel.  
**

* * *

Duels were always something he enjoyed. And it took a duel to enroll in Duel Academia. A special one against the teacher with his own deck.

It didn't matter to Juudai though - the duel was fun and exciting. Especially when it came down to Ancient Gear Golem and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, that was fun. And it was rewarding to say "Gotcha" as the golem fell and broke on Chronos.

He got called a "Drop-out Boy," but it didn't really didn't matter to Juudai. He was in the school he wanted to be in and that was good enough.


	3. Light Blue

**Light Blue: The hair color of his first friend and follower.**

To be perfectly honest, Shou didn't seem like the normal follower he had. He was more than that. The only brother Juudai ever had that supported his decisions. The only one that didn't question why he was clinging onto cards in the first place.

And maybe Shou saw that too - because Juudai felt like he did more brotherly things with him, and went to Kaiser for advice. But Shou did like Kaiser.

He also liked Juudai. And perhaps Shou was meant to be the one to break him out of the shell. Before Yubel came back into his life.


	4. Gold

**Gold: The color of his very first days in Duel Academia **

* * *

Surprisingly, before Darkness came into play, all the days meshed into each other. He remembered meeting Asuka - dueling her to save Shou from getting expelled - and Manjoume - dueling him for whatever reason the duel was for - but every other day felt like one cohesive day. Like there was no end to it.

But Juudai did know that each hour of that day was glorious. They were because he dueled different opponents and each and every one of them was fun. And that was probably where the fun ended. But it was still there, in his heart.


	5. Yellow

**Yellow: The color of the keys they each received.**

* * *

Juudai didn't ever think he'd be handed a key at Duel Academia. Just a report card showing how terrible he did at the written part of the school. But he got a key. And so did the rest of them.

It was six of them, two teachers and the rest friends he had dueled before. Kaiser and Misawa being the two who's dueling styles he could never ever forget.

But Samejima handed them the keys and told them they must keep it safe. And they were to fight enemies. It was then Juudai knew his school year would be fun.


	6. Bright Orange

**It's Judai's birthday and I want to revive my entire page. So I'm updating things and this is one of the easier things to update.**

* * *

**Bright Orange: The color that was close to red and thus following him around as well.**

* * *

Well, maybe not so much. But he just felt like, it and the color red followed him too much. Maybe it's because orange is part of flames. And flames where what hurt Fubuki. So was the darkness, but to Judai the orange was a lot more scary. The darkness felt oddly welcoming.

He really couldn't tell you why, but to Judai that orange didn't seem so welcoming. He pushed it aside though. It was fun duel. Even if it hurt more people than it should.

Really, a duel shouldn't be that painful. They should be fun. This wasn't entirely fun.


End file.
